Beauty and the Beast
by HellequinSweetblood
Summary: AU The sheriff goes missing and Stiles tracks him to the abandoned and haunted Hale house in the middle of the forest. Will Stiles get his father back or will he have to sacrifice everything he knows to save the ones he loves? Based on Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Rating subject to change depending on where this story takes me.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I was watching Beauty and the Beast(Disney movie not tv series) and I got this idea and I'm gonna try to make it exact to the story. PS I dont actually know if they have Sheriff's conventions but I needed a reason for the sheriff to leave.**

* * *

_May 23, 2013 10:00 am_

_Hey Journal it's me, Stiles again. I was walking around town today, scouring the bookstore and the video game store as usual when I heard them again. Muttering about how strange I am and how odd. They think that I'm so involved in what I'm doing that I don't hear them but I do and I gotta admit, it kinda hurts. Like a lot. Sometimes it feels like I'm nothing more than the town freak and that stings. I know my dad catches a lot of shit because of me. People are supposed to respect him because he's the sheriff but he's losing that respect quickly. I try to behave, I really do but I always end up messing up and getting myself into trouble. I love him but sometimes I think he wishes I wasn't here._

I stared at what I had just typed into my journal and thought about it. I know my dad loves me too, I'm all he has left since my mom died but I feel terrible for causing him so much trouble. Closing my computer, I wandered downstairs to look for my dad. But all I found was a note telling me that he had already left for the Sheriff's Convention in Anaheim and money to eat for the next few nights. So I had the house to myself. Maybe I would go for a drive, I didn't wanna be at home but I didn't feel like being around people either.

I loved driving through the forests of Beacon Hills. Always so calm and peaceful and never changing. It's the one place my mind was always quiet. But I never went to far in. The Hale house was in the middle of the forest and some say the ghosts of the Hale family who were burned alive there ten years ago haunt it. I'm among those who believe it's haunted even though I've never actually gone there myself. I've never really planned on going there either. Little did I know that life was gonna take me there whether I wanted to be there or not.

* * *

**I know it's short but I'm just trying the idea out and if I ****don't get even reviews then I won't continue. So 5 reviews for chapter 2?**


	2. Chapter 2

OK here we go I'm sorry for the wait guys! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I decided to hang out with my best friend Scott that night but I ended up going home early. His girlfriend Allison came over and I was not in the mood to be a third wheel again. I was kinda jealous of them, you know? They're so happy and I guess I'm just not. I was always in love with Lydia but I didn't feel the same about her as I used to. Everything had changed and I just wanted more from my life. I guess I just want different things than I used to.

I was broken out of my internal brooding by the phone's shrill ringing.

"Hello," I answered, it was pretty late and Scott, being the only one who would call this late, was with Allison, probably having 'a good time.'

"Hello this is Cheryl calling from the Sheraton Park Hotel in Anaheim, I'm looking for Sheriff John Stilinski. May I speak with him please," she answered in her chipper customer service voice. Confusion spread through my mind.

"He left for Anaheim this morning, he should've been there hours ago."

"Oh. Well, he never showed up here. Whom am I speaking to?"

"This is his son, Stiles. Listen you're sure he never showed up," I asked. Worry was building in me and it was sparking some anxiety.

"I'm sorry but no. If he had, he would've checked in," Clearly Cheryl was starting to worry too.

"Okay I'll call him on his cell and try to figure out where he is and I'll get him to call you so you can hold his room or he can cancel it or something," I replied, trying to remain calm.

"Thank you, I appreciate that. Have a nice night," Cheryl said and with that she hung up. I quickly dialed my dad's cell number and it rang for a couple minutes before going to voicemail.

"Hey Dad, it's Stiles. Look, the hotel just called and said you never checked in so if you could call me back and call them and let us know what's going on, that would be just fantastic really Dad," I said, trying to be optimistic. Maybe he just had car trouble and then went to look for help and forgot his phone. It's possible right? The fact that I was trying to talk myself into a positive state of mind was a little bit concerning. I had a terrible feeling that it was something much worse than all that.

I decided to call my friend, Danny. He was amazing with computers and maybe he could hack into the GPS on my dad's phone to find out where he was. I understood that it could be nothing and maybe my dad went to the wrong hotel or something but I just couldn't shake this feeling.

Danny came over and did his with the computer as I paced and panicked until he was done.

"Uh Stiles, I got the location but I don't think you're going to like it. This is kinda bad," Danny said quietly. I looked at the map on the screen and my stomach jumped into my throat. It wasn't labeled on the map but we all knew what was there. My dad was at the Hale House.

* * *

OK let's say 3 reviews for chapter three. Now that being said, that doesn't mean that as soon as I get three reviews, ch 3 will be up because I do have a life and a job outside of this story. And things have been stressful in my life so be patient with me.

Next chapter should be up later today I'm just about to write it and then i'll try to post once a week, maybe twice. BTW I'm going to our darling Dylan's new movie The Internship tonight, anyone else going?


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this is in the Sheriff's POV so you kinda understand what happened there.

Ch 3

Sheriff's POV

Everything was fine, I was on my way to Anaheim for the Sheriff's Convention and it was a beautiful California morning. I decided to drive through the woods on my way out of town and admire the scenery. It wasn't often I had total silence in my life. Between my job as sheriff and my son, who wasn't the quietest, it was a relief. I love my son, don't get me wrong but sometimes I wonder what goes on in his Adderall-rattled mind. He makes it seem like it's so busy in there. Like an automated factory that works 24/7. It makes me sad to see him come down in the morning with dark circles marring his already pale face. I can't help but wonder how often he actually sleeps.

All of the sudden, smoke started to ooze out from under the hood of the car. Ah, hell what now, I thought. I pulled over and got out to check the engine. When I popped the hood, there was so much smoke that I couldn't see a damn thing. I pulled out my cell phone and as luck would have it, no damn reception. So I was left to walk back town for help. I thought, as sheriff, I knew these woods very well. I've lived here my whole life; I should know them. Turns out I only know them when I have a GPS in my hand. I took a wrong turn and somehow ended up in front of an old, seemingly abandoned house. But it wasn't just any house; it was the Hale House.

About ten years ago, there was a fire here. Everyone inside burned to death. Only three escaped that fate, Laura and Derek Hale and their uncle, Peter. Although, I don't know if you could say what Peter Hale was doing could be considered living. He was in Beacon Hills hospital, where he had been for ten years in intensive care and seemingly a vegetable. Laura and Derek left town. Laura was a legal adult and so she took guardianship of her brother and left.

I walked up the front steps to knock on the door. As I knocked, the door opened slightly and so I walked inside. I never believed the rumors about this place being haunted but then again, I hadn't seen it in ten years and now, with foliage growing through the floor boards and the light of day teasing you through the hole in the roof, I could be persuaded.

"Hello," I called out, "Is anyone here?" No answer. I pulled my jacket closer around myself, suddenly feeling chilled with an unknown fear. "Please I just need to use a phone or at least directions back to town!" The empty feeling in the pit of my stomach grew with each passing second, with the fear that my pleas for help were falling on deaf ears. Then, I heard something. Voices whispering.

"Come on, Isaac. The least we can do is give him directions," a female voice whispered.

"No, Erica. Derek wouldn't like it," a male voice, assumingly Isaac, replied with fear in his voice. Did he say Derek? Did he mean Derek Hale? Were the Hales back in Beacon Hills after all these years?

"Please I just need directions and then I'll be gone," I called trying to persuade the female voice, Erica, to show herself and help me.

"Fine, you can be a pussy about this, Isaac but I'm going to help him. Boyd, are you coming," Erica whispered. I was overcome with relief.

A short girl with long blonde hair and a tall, rather large black boy walked quietly into the room. The girl walked up to me, smiled and stuck her hand out for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm Erica and this is Boyd. We live here. You said you needed a phone or directions back to town? What happened," she asked. She seemed nice enough but her smile was unnerving. It looked almost…wolfish.

"Well, Erica, I ran into some car trouble. My engine was smoking pretty badly when I left. And despite being the sheriff, I don't know these woods as well as I should unless there's a GPS in my hand," I answered, trying to keep it light. Concern colored the young girl's face. She looked like she was no older than my son. Was she a runaway? Where were her parents?

"Come into the living room and I'll get you the phone and wait here for the tow truck. Would you like something to drink while you wait," she asked politely. I smiled as she led me into the living room. I detected veiled menace in every word that dripped from her mouth. It sent chills down my spine and made me want to get out of there as soon as possible.

"I'll just call the tow and then wait by my car, I don't want to impose anymore than I already am," I replied, looking for an excuse to leave.

"Nonsense," Erica laughed, "You just wait here, it's chilly out there. I wouldn't want our fine sheriff getting himself sick when I can prevent it. Have a seat and I'll be right back." She walked off to get the phone. Everything about that girl was wolfish, right down to the way she walked.

It was just the large boy, Boyd, in the room with me. The other boy I heard Erica talking to, Isaac, hadn't shown his face. Erica came into the room holding the phone. I was just about to thank her when the front door slammed open. I looked at Erica and Boyd, fear colored their features. I heard Isaac speaking to whoever was at the door. He sounded like he was pleading. As sheriff, it was my duty to see what was going on. Boyd moved to stop me but I pushed past him. What I saw floored me, a young boy, most likely Isaac, being held against a wall by a man who was shorter than Isaac but almost twice his size in muscle. Isaac's terrified blue eyes looked past the other man and stared at me. The other man eased his grip on Isaac and turned to look at me. It was Derek Hale but then it wasn't. His face contorted into that of a beast with long fangs and glowing blood red eyes. He came at me and with a snarl, everything went black.

* * *

So obviously Erica, Boyd and Isaac are the cursed servants and such that will help our not so charming beast woo Stiles lol I haven't decided if whoever I designate as Gaston, the creepy prick, be in love with Stiles or just want to kill Derek. Im torn between using Jackson or Chris. What do you guys think? Let me know! But if I use Chris, he will not be in love with Stiles cuz just no.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm on a fucking roll today lol so I might do one more chapter today.

* * *

Ch 4

"What the hell is my dad doing at the Hale house," I yelled. He was there ten years ago. He investigated the Hale fire. He should know better than anyone. Why was he there?!

"I don't know, man. I'm just as floored as you are. My parents told me that he said he'd never go back there just because he never wanted to think about what he saw there ever again," Danny said. My dad was pretty good friends with Danny's parents. Danny didn't hang out as much as we used to because he became friends with Jackson Whittemore but he was always willing to help for old times sake.

"Check it again, that can't be right," I asked, refusing to accept the news.

"I checked it three times before I told you, Stiles. It's right. That's where he is," he replied sadly. People never went there. Only three people had ever gone there before and they had never been seen again. Anxiety started to take over my body.

"Danny, I c..can't, b-breathe," I stuttered out as I stumbled to the ground. Danny dropped to his knees beside me and started to rub my back. Danny was one of the few who had witnessed my anxiety attacks. I used to get them all the time after my mom died. Danny was good at bringing me down from them. I hadn't had one in two years and I was glad he was there. Sometimes Scott would panic when I got them and that's the last thing I need. But Danny was calm, it was moments like this where I missed his friendship. The attack passed and Danny wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks, man. You didn't have to do that," I whispered. Danny pulled away and looked at me.

"I know we're not as close as we used to be but you're still my friend and I care about you, man. So yes I did have to do that. And I'm going to help you find your dad. I'm sure there's a good explanation for him being at the Hale house."

"Thank you. Honestly sometimes, I think you might be a better friend than Scott is, especially since he started dating Allison," I confessed. I couldn't believe I said that but at the same time, I had been thinking it for a while. Before Allison's father finally approved of them being together, I covered for them all the time and I never even got a thank you. I feel expendable and convenient to him. Allison tries to be nice to me but I think she feels the tension of her and me competing for time with Scott. Maybe I needed to rethink my 'best friend.'

"Anytime, Stiles. We should get some sleep and go search for your dad in the morning. It's too dark to get any real searching done and I'm not going into the woods when it's dark," Danny chuckled.

"Alright, sounds good. Why don't you just spend the night here? You can take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch," I offered as I grabbed some pajama bottoms for Danny and I.

"No, dude, I can take the couch."

"You will sleep in my bed and you will like it," I replied as I threw the pajamas at him. I smiled cheekily and left the room. Danny hates when people sacrifice things for him, it makes him uncomfortable. I, however being the terrible person that I am, love making people uncomfortable. Yea, I'm a sick individual, what can you do?

I barely slept that night. I tossed and turned with worry all night. When I woke up, Danny had made eggs and toast for breakfast. Apparently we needed a good breakfast before embarking on our journey. Danny was just like that though, he was a mother hen.

After breakfast, we showered, got dressed and left. I was driving down the road when I saw a car on the side of the road. I pulled up behind it. It was my dad's car. I stumbled out of my jeep and ran up to the car. It was empty, I didn't see his phone and the hood was open. He must have had car trouble but he had his phone with him then. So why didn't he answer? Danny pulled out a handheld GPS and a map.

"Okay, let's go find your dad, Stiles," Danny said as he started walking. God only knew what we would find.

* * *

I love Danny and therefore he will be in this story quite a bit. Scott, as much as I adore him, is a terrible and wont be in here very much and he also is not a werewolf, it doesn't fit with my story so yea


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the wait guys! As you have probably noticed, Scott is not in here much and he probably won't be. I love Scott but I feel that this loneliness was what Stiles felt at the beginning of the Scallison relationship. Plus I love Stiles and Danny when they pair up, they kill me lol so that is why.

* * *

Ch 5

Before I knew it, we were at the Hale house. I really wish the walk had taken longer. I was still trying to gather the courage to go in but I knew I didn't have a choice. I needed to make sure my dad was okay and get him on his way to Anaheim. I looked over at Danny, who smiled reassuringly. I tried to mirror his smile but I had a feeling that I had failed.

"Come on, man. I bet he's fine. There probably isn't anybody here anyways. The legend's probably false," Danny said, chuckling uncomfortably. I bet that killed him to say, he's the only person I know who believes that legend more than me, but I chose not to point that out.

"Thanks, man. For everything you've done in the past 24 hours. You've been a real friend to me and I appreciate that." I had called Scott the night before while Danny was showering. I was shocked when he answered but he said he was busy and would call me back. I'm still waiting on that but I'm not going to hold my breath on that. Danny and I moved towards the house and found the door was open. We walked in and were greeted with a staircase in the middle and a doorway on each side of it.

"Stiles, you go left and I'll go right. Let me know if you find anything and we'll meet back here to search upstairs together, okay," Danny dictated. I just nodded mutely, not trusting my voice. We went our separate ways. I searched the ruins of the Hale house. I found myself starting to understand why my dad never wanted to come back here. You could feel everyone who burned here; you could feel the pain, the suffering and the despair. It was so thick you could almost taste it. I found nothing but a hole in the roof and grass and trees growing through the floorboards. I bet this house was beautiful once upon a time, I thought to myself.

I found nothing on my side and was heading to the staircase when I heard Danny scream. I ran to his side and tried to find him, worried that he found something terrible. He did, but not the terrible something I would've thought. He was backed into a corner and standing over him was a very muscular man with glowing red eyes and wolfish features. I was stunned into silence. The man heard me enter the room, admittedly I'm not the quietest person, and he turned to face me. I was terrified to behold him. He came towards me, snarling and lifted me from the ground by my throat and spoke to me, bearing his long canine and scratching my neck with his claws.

"What are you doing in this house," he asked, his voice low and dangerous. I honestly wish he had yelled at me. It took me a minute to find my voice and answer him.

"My uh dad went missing and the um the GPS brought us here, it must have been a mistake. We're uh very sorry to have disturbed you it won't happen again, we'll leave," I managed to stutter out. The wolfish man's lips curled into a sinister smile and he chuckled darkly.

"Oh you're looking for the sheriff," he said and just the way he said it filled me with a sense of dread. "I'll take you to him." And with that, he began dragging me up the stairs by my arms. I turned to Danny and signaled him to run and safe himself. He refused at first but then he understood why. He could get the police and everything would be okay. I sighed in relief when I saw he was safely out of the door.

The giant wolf man dragged me down a hallway once we got up the stairs and we stopped in front of a door. He opened it and tossed me in. I got up and dusted myself off before the figure on the bed registered in my mind. It was my father, covered in blood and completely unconscious.

* * *

Im sorry it's kinda short but I end the chapters where I as the author feel they need to end. So please with all due respect don't review and tell me my chapters are short I know that already plus they look longer in word. I have no clue when the new chapter will be up bcuz I'm kinda busy right now and I'm dealing with some personal issues and I'm putting my well being over whether or not a new chapter gets written so I'm sorry but that's how it is right now.


End file.
